Destruction and Innocence By: Ichi
by SUPER confection
Summary: Grimmjow comes to pick up Orihime to help him hunt down his prey, but they end up taking a break before hand. What can be going on with the Sexta Espada and Aizen's captive? GrimmxHime with some Loly and Menoly abuse.


_Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki's spiritual pressure suddenly vanishes during their fights, the captured human known as Orihime Inoue questions if what she did was right. Her friends dropping like flies as they attempt to fight the powerful arrancar army on their own turf, as she plagues that question the sound of an arrancar that plagues the young female's mind suddenly ring out as she questions her own actions, what was being laid before the young princess now?_

The cold glare from the doorway of the room into Orihime's small room seemed to cause the orange headed female to choke, a feeling of pure fear moving down her frame as the two teenage looking female arrancar's stared at her, each showing only the one eye they have-the other being gone with just the remnants of their eyes, Loly's being the left and Menoly's being the right, with the teeth still connected to it. Loly was the owner of the voice that had called out Orihime's voice as well as the one whom seemed to be the leader of the two being group. Her light pink hues was locked on the face of mortal as she slowly walked into the room first, her long pigtailed black hair bouncing against her form, hitting her slender build, the hair ties seeming to be part of her hollow mask as the one on the left side seems to be connected to the eye piece.

Seeming to be more of a follower Menoly followed in after Loly whom begun to speak in a rather cheerful yet sadistic tone. "Looky looky, see? Our little princess is all alone. Orihime-chan. We're gonna have have some fun~" The blonde haired female, whom's hairstyle resembled that of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, raised her hand to her neck rubbing on the white segmented choker that went around her neck as she thought of the punishment the two would face if they was caught in Orihime's room. Just as she was about to speak up on her doubts she sound of Loly's thigh high black boots clicking against the ground flooded the room, she could tell this was going to be bad for them just as Loly grasped the princess's orange hair and begun to throw punches at her face, quickly causing bruises and other sorts on her creamy flesh. Loly was enjoying herself, beating on the one being whom seemed to have stolen her precious Aizen from her as she tossed the body across the floor and into her white nightstand. "Ha! Serves you right! There's no way a mere human can defeat an arrancar!"

Lifting the female off the ground once more the feisty teenage girl couldn't help but grow even more annoyed, the being's face was bruise and bloody but she still had the look of pity on her face, losing her temper even more she once more begun her barrage of one handed punches, tightening her hold on her hair as Menoly kept watch at the door. "You! What the hell is that look for!?" As the sound of Loly's voice carried out of the room with its heighten volume Menoly begun to grow worried, speaking up for the first time since she entered the room with Loly. "Hey, can you do this more quietly Loly?" Only to get the response to shut up from said girl, shaking her head she returned her gaze onto the door only to feel sheer terror rip through her frame and utter out but two simple words. "H-hey L-lo-loly." Just as she got ready to warn her friend the door begun to crack before the whole wall itself seemed to explode, smoke quickly engulfed the three females in the room, Loly dropping the battered and bruised body as she and Menoly gawked at the now rather large door, the spiritual pressure quickly being noticed.

Both arrancars yelled out in surprise at the same time, large and small chunks of cement patting against their frame as their attire swayed about in the breeze, Loly's already quite revealing school girl like attire showing off even more of her form as they stared in shock at the silhouette in the dust. Both seeming to speak at the same time muttered the same words as the being walked in through the dust. "Uh…Uh-oh….Gri…Grimmjow." Hands in his pockets the male seemed to be rather serious in this moment, his teal hair swaying slightly in the air as the gust that was caused by the explosion slowly died down his open jacket coming back to a rest from swaying. The light blue hues scanned around and came to rest on his prey, her face quite beaten up and still being held up by her hair by Loly. "Yo! Scampering in while Ulquiorra's not here and having some fun, are we? Hm?" Coming to a stop a few feet from them the Espada seemed to be quite laid-back during this moment but it only hid his interior personality, something that was slowly showing in his wide psychotic grin which the remnants of his hollow mask on his right side-which was a jawbone-make his grin look even more crazier.

Shifting his gaze from the princess towards the leader of the two being group as she yelled at him about his actions. "What's with you!? And just what the hell are you do…" Before the girl can finish her brave remark the sandal foot of the Espada found itself right below her breast, in a kick that made her release her hold on the hair she was grasping as well as knock some blood and spit out of her mouth and send her sliding into the wall on her face, adding even more damage to her form. As she laid there coughing and trying to catch her wind her sidekick decided to go after him with a surprise attack, raising a hand with little effort he grasped a hold of her fist that was thrown at his face and with little effort fired a cero that destroyed everything from her waist up with little effort, lowering his hand back into his pocket he walked over to Loly, the grin on his face growing wider. Reaching down he grasped her ankle and placed one of his left foot on the middle of her thigh, her pleas to stop quickly flooding the air as he pulled her leg up and begun to snap her bones with very little effort.

The gruesome sound of bones snapping and breaking through flesh followed as she screamed out in complete pain, the whole while Orihime seemed to watch this odd male with shock on her face, here she was on the verge of being killed by a jealous female but was suddenly saved by someone on that female's side. Snapping back into reality as the sound of Loly's voice filled with pain yelled out to Grimmjow, "I-I'll kill you!! You're…You're gonna get killed!! By Aizen-sama!!" Raising his foot he pressed it on the side of her head, uttering but simple words to her as his grin turned into a frown. "…Dipshit, like Aizen-sama would do anything for shitheads like you guys." Adding more force he stomped his foot down, the screams quickly filling her mind as the sound of her skull cracking quickly flooded the room once more before they stopped, lifting his foot up he shifted his gaze to the remaining female, walking over towards her he reached out and grasped her by the scruff of her shirt and lifted her form into the air, pressing her against the wall before speaking in a rather calm tone for someone who just killed two of his own kind. "Woman, that was payment for healing my left arm." Earning a simple "Eh" in response from the bruised mortal. Shaking his head slightly he kept his hold on the front of her attire as she begun to question him, "What are…you doing?" Laughing lightly he cocked his head to the side while staring at her. "What am I doing? Did you think I came here _just_ to save you? How naïve. My debt to you has been repaid and then some. So I'm not gonna take any shit. Now you're gonna repay me for my service, woman."

Lowering the girl to the ground he pushed her to the side, his hand quickly finding itself in the depths of his pockets as he spoke in a tone that showed he would kill her if she didn't listen. "Fix up your face. I'm not interested in carting around girls with smashed-up faces. So fix it, now!" Hearing the sound of a whimper leave her lips before she fell down on her knees he watched as the yellow glow begun to be emitted from her form, her time reversal technique being used now. A few moments later the glow died down and she lowered her hands to her lap, adverting her gaze from him, this simply annoyed the male as well as made him even more forceful. Reaching forward he grabbed the front of her shirt and slammed her up against the wall, shifting his head he spat out across the short distance, the blob of saliva landing on the corpse of Loly before his gaze shifted back onto the mortal. "You scared woman?" The grin was back just before the sound of her attire being torn with the littlest effort, the ripped portion slowly fluttering down towards the ground as he grinned at her revealed flesh, the meaning of his statement before quickly being shown as he stared at her exposed flesh before she quickly attempted to cover up the large mounds of flesh with her arms, a dark red blush quickly forming on her cheeks.

Grinning wider he leaned forward, placing one hand on the base of her chin and rather roughly running his thumb against her soft pink lips, their gazes locking as the thoughts of her losing her virginity to him in a rather forceful way went through her mind. "Move your arms, or lose them." As he spoke he moved his hand from her face, her own arms quickly moving from in front of her form as a soft whimper escaped her lips, cocking his head to the side he grasped the sash around her form and pulled on it, quickly causing the remains of her attire to be loose and slide off of her form with the littlest of effort on his part. Moving one hand to her crotch he leaned forward and whispered into her ear as he roughly rubbed on the pink flesh. "Tch, ya wet over me being rough to you?" He spoke in his rough voice before leaning his form back and with one hand tossing her onto the stiff bed she had to sleep on. Taking his zanpukto out of his sash he tossed it onto the floor as he walked, slipping out of his jacket all the same time. "I bet no one got a chance to play with you yet, eh?"

The orange headed female moved back, pressing her now bare back against the wall as she tried to figure out how she got herself in this kind of situation, but he was right, with all the random things going on as of late she was still a virgin. But how did he know, was it a skill of his or did she simply act as a virgin would. Before she could think of more questions she felt his hand at her throat once more, this time with enough force to cause her to gasp out in shock and pain and try to claw off his hand that held her in the death grip. Looking forward she saw the grin on his face, he was truly enjoying this rather unneeded roughness with her. Lifting her up he tossed her across the length of the bed, slamming her form into the wall once more before reaching for his sash and speaking in a cold tone. "You try that shit once more, I will kill you." With those words being uttered he released some of his spiritual pressure, earning a choked whimper from the princess as he moved forward, his form completely bare now as he leaned forward, one hand pressed on the wall beside her while the other had forced its way in between her legs, the sensitive piece of her flesh in between two of his fingers as he grinded the button-like flesh, being slightly careful of his jawbone he leaned his lips towards the whimpering female, a smirk on his face as he spoke in a calm tone. "I always thought Princesses don't make sounds like this, is this just cause it's your first time, I wonder."

His words seemed to be a signal for his hand as the fingers pressed down and the sound of Orihime screaming out in a mixture of pain and pleasure filled his ears, he was loving this sound and moved his hand from its current spot but lower, his middle finger now finding its way into the pink flesh and begun to move around, the sheer amount of liquid flowing from her made him grin, he was taking Aizen's precious human for his own pleasure and to top it off he was doing it before Ulquiorra had his chance to do so. Getting even more excited he pulled his finger out of her and raised it towards his lips, the orange headed one now in a slump as she panted out, an action that made him laugh before pressing his finger against her lips. "Taste yourself, woman." Seeming to be nothing more than a sex crazed being now she parted her lips and took the full length of his finger into her mouth, a slight gasp coming out of his lips in surprise as she ran her tongue over the appendage and took the her liquid off of it.

Pulling his finger back with a wide smirk on his face he decided to have her use this newly awaken skill of hers to his advantage. Standing up straight he pushed his length towards her face, in a rather arrogant tone he spoke down towards her as she yelped in alarm from the sudden motion on his action. "I know, much bigger than you will ever come across. But go ahead woman, use that lovely tongue of yours once more." His hues remained focused as the thoughts of what he said before echoed in her mind, in a shaking hand she reached forward and grasped the base of it, moving her lips over the tip and closing her eyes. Placing hand on his bare waist he watched as she slowly picked up the pace, was she simply one of those innocent girls whom was a freak when it came to sex, or was his threat truly scaring her to the point she was willing to do whatever to survive. He didn't care, the only thing he cared about was the feeling of her warm damp breath washing over him as her actions kept going, he noticed that she was doing things he never had done before, such as her licking down the length and taking the flesh at the base into her mouth.

Clenching his mouth shut tightly he allowed the action to keep going, the feeling in the pit of his stomach growing as she kept her teasing actions going on his form. Sighing softly he looked down at her as she got back to the tip and smirked before speaking in a calm tone. "Well here is your reward for this woman." With those words he release the restraint he was using mentally to fight back the urge to climax and allowed his seed to flow out and onto her face, she once more yelped in surprise as it covered her face but nonetheless sat there on her knees looking up at him, her eyes betraying her actions of simply being that of a scared pet. Moving one hand towards the back of his neck he spoke in a calm tone, something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately. "Your skills, I want you to use it on me, so round two can begin quicker." Nodding her head she did as he said, quickly using her time reversal skill on his crotch area and replenishing the sperm count as well as stopping the period of time he would have to wait to climax again.

Pulling up his pants and getting his sandals back on he shifted his gaze over to the female whom still had a large bulk of sperm on her face and chest. Sticking his hands inside of his pockets he grinned at her before speaking in a rather loud tone. "Fix yourself up, I want you to be looking nice and clean when I get back." With those words he headed out of the large door he created, leaving the still stunned and tear rimmed female sitting there confused and lost. Heading down the hall he came to where he wanted to be, grabbing a large tattered green blanket, a long thick linked chain and a single cloth he headed back towards her room the chain hidden in the blanket and the cloth rammed into his pants pocket with one hand. Stepping into the doorway he noticed she was one more clean and naked, a slight change from when he left her but he didn't care this was how he liked it. Raising a brow he stared at her face as she begun to speak, her eyes red as if she was crying. "What…What're you going to do with that?!" Chuckling softly he pulled out his hand and tossed the cloth towards the bed before heading to the barred window. "Didn't I tell you before? I am having you return your debt to me woman."

With little effort the teal haired male got chain around the middle bar in the window, making sure the length on either side was even with the other he looked over at her, his grin back on his face as he held out a hand towards her. "Come on, lets finish this up." Almost like a obedient animal the female got up and walked across the room towards him, slight pain showing on her face as she stepped on sharp corners of the broken cement from the wall but she didn't stop, despair had once again filled her mind. As her mind wandered on what he truly aimed to do with the chain she found her hands bound up by one end of the chain at the wrists and was above her head, looking around in fear she soon found herself off of the ground and in the air, around the height of his waist.

She was kept in the air by him stabbing his zanpukto through a link on the other side of the chain to the wall, a blush forming on her face as she noticed he could now see her area and begun to squirm about a bit. "Don't…Don't look at me there!" She yelled out towards him as he did the opposite of what she said, looking at her crotch he begun to rub his index finger against her, a slight chuckle breaking from his lips as he used his other hand to undo his sash. "So you don't want me to look, eh? Fine I won't." He spoke calmly as the sea of white formed at his ankles as his pants dropped down, pushing his body against hers, his lips lingering over hers which caused a though to flow through her head, he didn't kiss her the whole time, was he going to kiss her now. That's when the blinding pain shot through her body, the wide grin on his face as he looked in her pain filled eyes. "Don't get your hopes up woman." During her absent minded moment he had grasped his length and forced her legs apart with such swiftness she didn't notice till he broke the hymen in her body. He had already begun to push his waist into her form, tears streaked her face as she tilted her head back, the pain easily engulfed the feeling of pleasure but it was still there, hidden in the darkness.

Smirking widely he kept going, the blood flowing along his length showed him that he easily tore through the thin layer of flesh, and the sounds of painful cries just caused him to keep going. His hips moving forward faster and harder, moving his hands he grasped the base of her form, his actions merely moving faster and harder as he noticed she was getting used to his forceful actions, her legs now wrapped around his form and her digits grasping the chain that kept her suspended in the air. Smirking once more at his confidence of breaking the young female before him he kept going the feeling of her slick walls compressing around his length had caused him to gasp slightly, the feeling was slowly causing the clenching in his stomach to tighten once more, the feeling of his tip starting to ache as he rubbed the top of her form and kept going, the soft whimpers and moans of his name breaking from her lips slowly making him long for those sounds rather than the painful cries she was emitting before. Clenching his mouth shut tightly he moved his hips forward, the clanking of the chain as it hit the wall from his forceful actions mixed with the panting emitting through his slightly parted lips and the loud yells of bliss from his _prey_ flooded the room and swept out into the halls.

With a yell in pleasure Orihime leaned her head back against the wall, his actions causing her multiple climaxes in the time that he roughly took her virginity. Finally reaching his limit the Sexta Espada let out a rather loud growl, his seed now flowing out of his length and into her form, a light shudder escaping from her form and into his own as he kept his body close to hers, the sound of her breathing close to his ear the only thing that he could now hear as her whimpering slowly died off and he felt himself going soft inside of her. Pulling himself out of her he looked at her, the look on her face was that of a priceless one, the princess seeming to have nothing but pure bliss written on it after his forceful actions, thinking back to when he first felt on her and how wet she was it made him wonder if the reason she came here was just because she wanted someone to forcefully take her.

Fixing his pants he looked at her as she slowly came to her senses, a slight smirk on his face as he strolled over towards his zanpukto, still keeping the chain bound to the wall, and pulled it out after grasping the chain. "Fix your body, I don't want to risk a pet giving birth to my kid." The words flowed from his mouth as he released his hold on the chain to allow her to fall to the floor, tucking his zanpukto he looked over at her, a slight smirk on his face as he noticed the tears falling from her face and onto the floor, she was ashamed of actually enjoying rape, something that gave him great pleasure in causing. Putting on his jacket he undid the bonds on her wrist and jerked his head towards the remains of her clothes. "Fix your clothes and put them on, we are leaving." The glow soon filled the room as she fixed her clothes as well as the two arrancars Grimmjow mauled before, leaving out of the room before they regained conscience Grimmjow held the end of one chain and the other bound to her wrists, the green blanket over her form hiding her from view and a cloth around her mouth to keep her silent, it seemed the Sexta Espada had more prey to play with now…


End file.
